


Perfectly Socially Acceptable Comfort

by somestrongsaeki



Series: Akashi no Quidditch -verse [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somestrongsaeki/pseuds/somestrongsaeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to comfort a friend whose just lost a quidditch match isn't easy for everyone. </p><p>This takes place between the first and second chapters of the Akashi no Quidditch story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Socially Acceptable Comfort

Midorima pushed up his glasses and tried to stand a little taller. Not that he didn't already have impeccable posture and an impressive stature... no it wasn't that. But, maybe he just wanted to stand out above the crowd of dancing students.

The pulsing beat of the wizard rock trio playing on stage seemed to phase into an oblivion of noise as he got closer to the Slytherin chaser. The young man was slumped against the wall in a small chair, very obviously distancing himself from the party. It seemed that he found something incredibly interesting in his drink, judging by the way he was so focused on its contents. The moroseness that seemed to be surrounding him was so unlike his usual upbeat (sometimes obnoxiously so) personality. The young man's shoulders sagged as he let out an audible sigh-- also very unusual for the chipper fifth year.

It seemed as if Takao was taking their loss quite hard. Understandably, really. To come so far and make it to the championship quidditch game (the first time the Slytherin house had made it that far in many years) and to lose while victory practically brushed their fingertips was...difficult. And Midorima knew better than most. Last year, they had suffered a similar defeat to the dreaded Hufflepuffs. It was only his first year as a starter and though he wouldn't admit it to most, the distance sharpshooter may have shed some tears. Sometimes even the most well thought out good luck charms weren't enough.

He fiddled with the muggle stapler in his pocket, hoping it would do him more good than the pink beret (that he'd carried for Takao's star sign all day) had done the Slytherin. It was likely, and Midorima was optimistic. To be honest, he had already known that luck didn't transfer well and didn't expect it to make a difference. Plus, the Ravenclaw had confidence for miles-- social skills not so much-- but really, confidence for miles.

The green chaser pushed up his glasses as he drew closer to his friend. The words he wanted to say were somehow trapped in his brain, and his tongue had gone limp in his mouth. This always seemed to happen when he tried to talked to the Slytherin. He wouldn't admit it, but that's actually why he was so terse and commanding when he spoke to the other youth; he couldn't seem to force anything lighter or more conversational from his lips. But, his generally brusque manner of speaking was completely inappropriate for this situation and the Ravenclaw knew that.

"Knowing and doing are two different things," he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say, Shin-chan?" a voice cracked. Midorima blinked when he realized that he was only about two feet from the other youth. A blush crept up his cheeks and he could feel his neck burning. Thank goodness it was dark.

"I said, 'How are you doing,' Takao-kun?" he said, clearing his throat. The chair next to the Slytherin screeched gracelessly as Midorima made room to sit.

God, he was so gawky sometimes. He groaned internally and again fingered the stationary item in his pocket.

"Ah, I'm okay," the other young man said with a sniffle, "I mean, of course I thought we'd win, or at least hoped it, but..." his voice cracked. It was a moment before he continued. The Ravenclaw's bandaged fingers twitched and he got the strong impulse to put his hand on the Slytherin's back.

"It's just, we were so close, you know? And I knew our seekers were mismatched, but I didn't see it. I couldn't see the snitch and I couldn't warn anyone. And...and...ah man, I'm turning into a crybaby. I'm sorry. Don't worry about me. Just enjoy the party," Takao blubbered, the gleam of the blue disco lights highlighting the tears on his cheeks. He wiped them quickly with the back of his hand, and attempted a grin that wasn't fooling anyone.

Again, Midorima felt his hand tremble as he decided whether or not to place it on the young man's back. Instead, he pushed up his glasses and tried to say something that would sound remotely sympathetic.

"You weren't terrible," was all he could manage. Takao sniffed and remained silent for a moment before letting out a genuine laugh. He tipped his head back and leaned against the wall, still chuckling.

"Oh man , Shin-chan. You sure know how to cheer a guy up. Not terrible?" he giggled as he spoke, "I guess that's as close to a compliment as you get, huh? I'll take it."

The heat from the crimson spreading over the Ravenclaw's skin encroached on his comfort. He cleared his throat and muttered 'idiot' under his breath before trying to take a sip of a cup he didn't have in the first place. The green-haired teen chided himself for his stupidity and hoped the other youth hadn't noticed.

In fact, Takao was oblivious. The dark haired young man took a long draught of his own drink before he tilted his head and met Midorima's eyes again.

"Thanks for coming over here. I appreciate it, but you don't have to stick around here. I'm not exactly a bundle of fun though," the Slytherin chuckled.

"It's fine," Midorima said, shifting in his seat. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. His hands shook slightly in his pocket, but he knew his voice would be steady. "I don't mind being here with you."

"Aw, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," the other youth grinned. But though he said it lightly, the Ravenclaw heard a strange hint of seriousness in his voice. Again, Midorima's hand twitched. Why on Earth could he just put his hand on the other young man? It was a perfectly normal and socially acceptable way of behaving with a friend. Although, since he himself didn't behave in a perfectly normal or socially acceptable way, the thought didn't really help him much.

"Yes, well. It's true," the green-haired young man finally responded. His eyes wandered to the dance floor where he spotted the rest of the Slytherin team (the member's which he actually liked) were being consoled with hearty handshakes and pats on the back.

In an embarrassing contrast, he was sitting with impeccable posture, next to his best friend, without even being able to offer him a simple gesture.

Takao's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What are you doing after this?"

Midorima floundered internally. He was an intelligent young man in many aspects and in many subjects. Casual conversation, however, wasn't one of his strong points.

"Sleeping."

What an idiotic thing to say. But, judging by the cackle that escaped Takao's lips, the young man seemed pretty pleased with the response.

"Well, before that, do you feel like having a drink with me after this? Maybe we could go to the lake or courtyard or something..." the Slytherin trailed off, looking sheepish for the first time in their years of friendship.

Midorima knew his hesitation was giving the other teen the wrong impression, but he was too caught off-guard to respond instantly.

"As long as it's before curfew, it's fine."

He turned away, too shy to look at his friend. Somewhere, deep down, he knew friend wasn't what he wanted to call Takao. The Ravenclaw wanted much more than that. And that, was alarming at best.

They had been friends since their first year. Midorima always claimed he hated the other young man in the beginning and that he was worn down to begrudged acceptance by the jolly teen's 'charm'. But the truth was, he had liked Takao instantly. Something about the ease with which the young man joked and the readiness of his smile had endeared himself to Midorima.

When he was sorted to Ravenclaw, he'd felt his chest swell with pride. The smartest, most clever house and his dream. How fortunate. He was sure his childhood friend, Akashi Seijuro, would be put in the same house and was considerably disappointed when the redhead was placed in Slytherin. It seemed unfair. That was, until he introduced Midorima to Takao.

All grins and jokes Takao. Kizunari Takao, the chaser that always captured Midorima's attention during quidditch matches no matter where he was on the pitch. The player who outshined all others.

Midorima groaned at his own ridiculousness. 

"Hey. Shin-chan. Feeling pensive?"

The Slytherin nudged his shoulder and a rush of euphoria swept over the stoic teen.

"Nandayo. Are we going?" the Ravenclaw said as he suddenly moved to stand. Takao's hand on his shoulder, however, kept him firmly in place. A warmth flowed from those fingers connected to that hand through Midorima's chest.

The shorter young man had a bright sparkle in his eyes. With his hand still on the other young man's shoulder, he leaned in.

Reflexively, Midorima swallowed, and comatosely, the green-haired youth couldn't move an inch. Not even when Takao's breath ghosted his cheek and not even when the lips pressed into his skin gently.

"Now we can go," the Slytherin said with a grin. He hopped out of his seat and began to say make his way through the crowd. 

Midorima blinked a few times, managing to come to his senses. 

It seemed like he had the whole _comfort_ thing down. 


End file.
